1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an idle stop and go logic, and more particularly, to a safety improvement method of an idle stop and go function which can help a driver correct driving habits to prevent sudden departure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an Idle Stop and Go (ISG) function is for controlling stopping of idling of an engine and makes it possible to achieve economical effect of fuel by repeating starting and stopping of an engine in accordance with road conditions.
For this function, an ISG logic gives an order to stop the engine in idling in response to input information, such as the vehicle speed, engine revolution speed, and the temperature of the cooling water and a vehicle provided with the ISG can achieve fuel saving of 5 to 15% in the actual fuel efficiency mode.
However, ensuring safety of the vehicle should be considered even if the vehicle is provided with the ISG in which the fuel efficiency is the first consideration, because driver's intention of driving and stopping of the vehicle coexist, such that it is required to actually cope with the fact.
For example, when there is no safety measure for sudden departure by restarting the engine that has been stopped by ISG, there may be possibility of sudden departure, in which, particularly, controlling of the transmission, and the engine and brake system or steering angle are not stable, such that a dangerous situation that the driver cannot expect is likely to occur.
Therefore, bad habits of the driver who frequently suddenly starts a vehicle cause risks that threaten safety and make durability and operability of the transmission worse.
In particular, an automatic transmission takes a predetermined time to keep the oil pressure of the transmission after the engine is restarted, such that when the vehicle is driven before the oil pressure for the automatic transmission is achieved, the clutch is damaged by the low oil pressure, and durability of the transmission is made worse, in addition to operability.
However, it is realistically impossible to consider various situations and conditions for ensuring safety of a vehicle provided with the ISG.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.